Action 13
NoDQ Action Episode 13 is the first episode of Season 7 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-twenty-fourth episode overall. It is a NoDQ CAW Championship match between challenger Las Vegas Link and reigning Champion Superman. Match Las Vegas Link tries to clothesline Superman but Superman ducks it and shoulder barges Link over the top rope to the ringside area. Superman leaps onto Link with a corkscrew plancha then Irish whips him into the guardrail then into the ring apron. Superman returns to the ring and Link gets back in at the referee’s count of 12, surprising Superman with a facecrusher. Superman gives Link a back body drop- Link responds in kind with one of his own before delivering a hip toss. Superman counters another hip toss attempt into one of his own. Superman misses a splash from the top rope when Link rolls out of the way. Link applies an STF but Superman gets free. Link clubs Superman in the back of the head then applies an abdominal stretch, though Superman slips free and fires back with a headscissors. Superman punches Link repeatedly in the back of the head then connects with a fireman’s carry before putting Link in an ankle lock. Superman releases the hold then Irish whips Link into the corner but Link fights back with a monkey flip. Superman back body drops a charging Link then catches him on the top turnbuckle with a superplex. Superman gives Link a wind-up punch. Link responds by kneeing Superman in the face then leaping at him from the top rope with a diving headubtt but Superman misses. Superman punches and chops Link repeatedly in the corner. Link returns fire with a Tornado DDT. Link makes the cover for a very close 2-count. Link gives Superman a backbreaker then knees him in the face again. Link leaps from the turnbuckle with a diving headbutt and covers Superman for a 2-count. Superman gives Link a top rope double-underhook suplex for a 2-count. Both men dodge running attacks into the corner. Superman aims a top rope splash at Link but misses. Superman connects Link with the Super STO for a 2-count. Superman gives Link a triple powerbomb and covers him for another 2-count. Link attempts an Avalanche but Superman blocks it. Link responds with a Super STO of his own for a 2-count. Link gives Superman a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for another 2-count. An inverted DDT gets Link another 2-count, as does an Unprettier. Link again tries and fails to hit the Avalanche in the corner. Superman gives Link the S-Bomb in response for a 2-count. Superman gives Link a running sit-down powerbomb. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Link again applies the abdominal stretch but Superman again gets free and punches Link down. Superman attempts another Super STO but Link blocks it, then dodges a Speeding Bullet and responds with a clothesline. Link goes for the ZDT but Superman counters into a snap suplex. A second attempt is countered the same way. Link dodges another Speeding Bullet but receives a back body drop for his troubles. Superman repeatedly punches at Link before delivering a mule kick. Link gives Superman a facecrusher. Superman responds with a shoulder tackle then the S-5. Superman makes the cover but Ganondorf enters the ring and attacks the referee. Superman fights Ganondorf off and hits him with a Speeding Bullet, knocking him out of the ring. Superman hits Link with a jawbreaker but Link has recovered well enough to deliver a ZDT] to the Champion. The Mario Bros. arrive in the ring. Luigi knocks the referee down. Link throws Luigi out of the ring but Mario gives Link a Super Mario Stunner. Superman recovers and pins Link for a 2-count. Superman delivers an S-5 to Link, to the delight of the Mario Bros. Superman pins Link for a 3-count to retain his NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Superman Trivia *The Joker versus Leatherface is signed for Fully Charged. The match is scheduled to be a Street Fight. Category:Season 7 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches